1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, a projector, a computer program, and an image generating method.
2. Related Art
For example, in a classroom, a student or a teacher writes characters and the like on a whiteboard using an electronic pen in a state in which an image is displayed on the whiteboard. For example, JP-A-2011-2650 discloses a technique for generating a combined image, which is picked up by a camera and includes a locus corresponding to positions of infrared rays emitted from the tip of a pointing device, and projecting the combined image using a PC (Personal Computer) and a projector. In some case, a graph is drawn on the whiteboard or the like by hand using the pointing device such as the electronic pen, an ink pen, or the like.
However, it takes time for a user to draw a graph by hand. Further, the drawn graph is not pleasant to the eye. A method is also conceivable in which the user prepares a graph image using a PC or the like in advance and displays the graph image using a projector or the like. However, it takes time for the user to prepare the graph image in advance. Further, to correct the graph in a presentation, the user has to operate the PC or the like in a place away from a display area for an image such as the whiteboard. Therefore, the effect of the presentation is deteriorated. Moreover, this method cannot be applied when the user draws a graph by hand on the whiteboard or the like using the ink pen or the like. Therefore, the method lacks flexibility.